Стоппард, Том
Великобритания | Род деятельности = , , прозаик | Годы активности = 1964—… | Направление = | Жанр = | Дебют = «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы» | Премии = Praemium Imperiale (2009) | Награды = | Lib = http://www.lib.ru/PXESY/STOPPARD/ | Сайт = }} Том Сто́ппард (рожд. Томаш Штраусслер, ; р. 3 июля 1937, Злин, Чехословакия) — английский драматург, режиссёр, киносценарист и критик. Биография Том Стоппард родился 3 июля 1937 года в городе Злин (Чехословакия) под именем Томаш Штраусслер ( ) в интеллигентной еврейской семьеРодители Стоппарда поженились 23 июня 1934 года. Его отец — Евжен Штраусслер (7 января 1908, Podmokly под Дечином — 1942, Сингапур) — вырос в Брно, где окончил классическую гимназию и медицинский факультет университета; в 1929 году был председателем исполнительного комитета Еврейского объединения Чехословакии; с 1932 года служил врачом обувной фабрики «Батя» в Злине. Автор научных статей и брошюр на медицинские темы: Tuberkulosa jako nemoc dítěte (1934), Nemocný a jeho nemoc (1935), Lékař a nemocný (1935), Výroční zpráva o činnosti poradny Masarykovy ligy proti tuberkulose ve Zlíně (1936), Navštěvujte nemocné (1936), Žena v ordinaci lékaře (1936), Baťův dům pro zestárlé (1938). Мать Стоппарда — Марта Штраусслер (урождённая Бек, 11 июля 1911—1996) — с 1935 года работала медсестрой на обувной фабрике «Батя». Старший брат Томаша Пётр Штраусслер (Peter Stoppard) родился 28 августа 1935 года в Злине. См. другие подробности семейной биографии Стоппарда здесь. В начале немецкого вторжения в Чехословакию семья Штраусслер бежала в Сингапур. В связи с угрозой неминуемого японского вторжения в 1941 году Марта Штраусслер (урожд. Бек) вместе с двумя сыновьями была вынуждена бежать дальше в Индию. Его отец, врач обувной фирмы «Батя» Евжен Штраусслер, вместе с другими мужчинами—работниками фирмы был оставлен в Сингапуре, интернирован японскими войсками после захвата ими города и погиб при бомбардировке на море. Оставшиеся в Чехословакии родственники Стоппарда, включая бабушек, дедушек и трёх сестёр его родителей, погибли во время оккупации (см. Холокост).Биографические данные В 1946 году мать Томаша вторично вышла замуж за майора британской армии Кеннета Стоппарда и уехала вместе с ним в Англию. Стоппард, дав мальчикам свою фамилию, сделал всё, чтобы они выросли настоящими британцами.http://www.stoppard.org/biography.html Том учился в частных школах-интернатах в Ноттингемшире и Йоркшире. В 1954 году, когда Тому было 17 лет, его выгнали из школы и он занялся журналистикой, сотрудничая в бристольских газетах. Приехав в 1960 году в Лондон, он начинает писать для радио и телевидения, работал театральным критиком под псевдонимом Уильям Бут ( ).www.stoppard.ru Написанная в 1966 году пьеса «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы» ( ) принесла Стоппарду известность (на русский язык переведена И. А. Бродским). В 1970-ых начинается международная политическая активность Стоппарда. В феврале 1977 года Стоппард впервые побывал в Москве вместе с людьми из Amnesty International. Как он пишет, «В Москве, кстати, мне было страшно. Тут было серо, холодно, за мной следили, фотографировали на улицах, в Питере было чуть лучше» Сергей Самойленко. Играем Стоппарда. Газета «Культура» № 13 (7574), 05 апреля 2007. В июне Стоппард встретился с Владимиром Буковским в Лондоне и поехал в Чехословакию. Там он познакомился с оппозиционным драматургом Вацлавом Гавелом, которому посвятил свою следующую пьесу «Профессиональный трюк», в предисловии к которой писал, что поводом к созданию пьесы стало появление «Хартии-77». Стоппард также перевел некоторые работы Гавела на английский, работал в журнале Index on Censorship, защищающим свободу слова, и в комиссии против злоупотребления психиатрией. В 1983 году в Стокгольме была основана премия Тома Стоппарда для неофициальных чешских авторов. В 2000 году Стоппард получает от королевы Елизаветы II британский орден «За заслуги» и становится сэром Томом. У него четверо сыновей от двух браков и, как говорит сам Стоппард, «один мой сын — актер, а другой совершенно не любит театр».См. блог Стоппарда на livejournal.com. 28 августа — 2 сентября 2005 года Стоппард приезжал в Минск по приглашению Натальи Коляды и Николая Халезина, директоров проекта Белорусский свободный театр. Стоппард вместе со своим другом экс-президентом Чехии Вацлавом Гавелом и американским драматургом Артуром Копитом оказывают проекту поддержку . Ныне же Стоппард — частый гость в Москве. Например, в начале 2007 года в киноклубе «35 мм» прошел фестиваль фильмов, в которых Стоппард выступил в качестве и режиссера, и сценариста.Наталья Каминская. Пришествие Стоппарда: история в личности. Газета «Культура» № 48 (7558), 7 декабря 2006. И, наконец, 6 октября 2007 года в Российском Академическом Молодёжном Театре состоялась премьера пьесы сэра Тома «Берег Утопии». Семья Вторая жена Стоппарда (1972—1992) — Мириам Стоппард (урожд. Стерн, p. 1937) — английский литератор и телеведущая. Сын Стоппарда — Эдмунд Стоппард (р. 1974) — британский театральный актёр. Невестка Стоппарда — британская скрипачка Линзи Стоппард (р. 1979). Племянница Стоппарда — британский политик-лейборист и парламентарий Уна Кинг (р. 1967). Библиография Пьесы * / A Walk on the Water (1963) * Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы / Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead (1967, рус. перевод 1990) * Входит свободный человек / Enter a Free Man (1968, рус. перевод 2000) * Настоящий инспектор Хаунд / The Real Inspector Hound (1968, рус. перевод 2000) * После Магритта / After Magritte (1971, рус. перевод 2000) * / Jumpers (1972) * Художник, спускающийся по лестнице / Artist Descending a Staircase (1973, рус. перевод 2006) * Травести / Travesties (1974, рус. перевод 2000) * / Dirty Linen and New-Found-Land (1976) * / Every Good Boy Deserves Favour (1977) * Ночь и день / Night and Day (1978, рус. перевод 2002) * / Dogg’s Hamlet, Cahoot’s Macbet (1979) * / 15-Minute Hamlet (1979) * / Undiscovered Country (1979) * / On the Razzle (1981) * Отражения, или Истинное / The Real Thing (1982, рус. перевод 2002) * / Rough Crossing (1984) * / Dalliance (1986) * Хэпгуд / Hapgood (1988) * Аркадия / Arcadia (1993, рус. перевод 1996) * Индийская тушь / Indian Ink (1995, рус. перевод 2007) * Изобретение любви / The Invention of Love (1997, рус. перевод 2007) * Берег Утопии / The Coast of Utopia '' (2002, рус. перевод 2006) * / ''Rock 'n' Roll (2006) Романы * Лорд Малквист и мистер Мун / Lord Malquist and Mr. Moon (1966, рус. перевод 2008) Фильмография ;Сценарист * — / The Engagement * — Романтичная англичанка / The Romantic Englishwoman * — Отчаяние / Despair * — Человеческий фактор / The Human Factor * — Бразилия / Brazil * — Империя солнца / Empire of the Sun * — Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы / Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead * — Русский дом / The Russia House * — Билли Батгейт / Billy Bathgate * — Влюблённый Шекспир / Shakespeare in Love ;Режиссёр * — Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы / Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead Награды * Орден Заслуг * Командор ордена Британской империи * Praemium Imperiale Примечания Ссылки * * * * Том Стоппард в электронной литературной базе данных * Сайт о Томе Стоппарде * Сайт проекта «Том Стоппард в России и о России» * Радиопрограмма с Томом Стоппардом о премьере «Берега Утопии» в России Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Писатели XXI века Категория:Кинорежиссёры Великобритании Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Родившиеся в Чехии Категория:Лауреаты премии «Оскар» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Золотой глобус» be-x-old:Том Стопард ca:Tom Stoppard cs:Tom Stoppard cy:Tom Stoppard de:Tom Stoppard en:Tom Stoppard eo:Tom Stoppard es:Tom Stoppard et:Tom Stoppard fi:Tom Stoppard fr:Tom Stoppard fy:Tom Stoppard ga:Tom Stoppard gl:Tom Stoppard he:טום סטופארד it:Tom Stoppard ja:トム・ストッパード ko:톰 스토파드 nl:Tom Stoppard no:Tom Stoppard pl:Tom Stoppard pt:Tom Stoppard ro:Tom Stoppard sv:Tom Stoppard tr:Tom Stoppard uk:Том Стоппард zh:湯姆·斯托帕德